


Love Chooses You

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 400 Followers Requests [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: He's heard the phrase that you can't choose who you love before, and really, right now he knows it's true. Damien never would have chosen to love Pip of all people.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: 400 Followers Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Love Chooses You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first time writing Dip! I'm not big on the supernatural aspect so just pretend Pip never died and Damien is a regular teenager who just thinks he's really edgy.  
> This was my first request for my 400 followers celebration! I hope you like it and I hope I did your pairing justice <3

Damien clicks his tongue in annoyance. He can't help it, everything about being here sucks. People have probably spread their gross germs everywhere and he doesn't trust the bored teenagers who work here to have sanitised all the filth. He doesn't even like the food, it tastes like cardboard in his opinion but still, here he is, sitting in a booth trying to psych himself up to order food he's not gonna like eating anyway. 

There's some kids shrieking somewhere behind him and a couple who look seriously methed out who seem to be one twitch away from having a domestic. Then, there is Pip. Beautiful, wonderful Pip behind the counter. Damien hates that bastard so much, why does he have to be so cute and nice. He's so adorable it's annoying and Damien wishes he could just make all these stupid feelings go away. He's heard the phrase that you can't choose who you love before, and really, right now he knows it's true. Damien never would have chosen to love  _ Pip _ of all people. 

Damien glares at Pip behind the counter. He's slumped in the booth, so Pip can't see him but Damien can see Pip. He scowls at that stupid smile on Pip's face that he  _ knows  _ is genuine. Who the fuck  _ likes  _ working at McDonalds and interacting with the customers? Pip is one of those insufferable idiots who finds the positive in everything. Breaking his spirit is near impossible and Damien hates that he likes him so much. He doesn't even know how this happened. Pip was never really on his radar before, he mostly just found him irritating and he never, ever would have predicted that he'd develop these feelings he currently harbours. Pip is stupid and annoying, yet Damien wants to kiss him. So bad. 

That's why he's here, it's an easy excuse to see Pip without revealing his overeagerness. He hates McDonald's but most kids his age like it here, so it's easy to blend in and get a few minutes with Pip. Damien doesn't think he can admit to himself, or Pip that he just wants an excuse to talk to him. So he spends most of his afternoon stewing in a booth, spending his money on food he doesn't like just to get a minute of time to talk to Pip. He knows he's pathetic, but what is he supposed to do? Admit he likes the biggest pansy he's ever met? His image would be ruined. 

Everything about him is dark. He wears stained band tees, scuffed doc martens, ripped jeans, chains and has everywhere he can available pierced. He's a loner, he sees that as him being edgy. Nobody gets him, so he walks alone. Being seen with the kid who is a walking ray of sunshine would cramp his style in such a major way. But still, he can't help himself. He goes crazy without this tiny little bit of interaction with Pip. His thoughts race and Pip fills them, he can't sleep, all he thinks about is Pip and he doesn't know how to make it go away. And the reasons that endeared him are reasons he's never been endeared by anyone else. He likes that Pip is so unshakably positive, that even bullies and assholes calling him names doesn't bring him down. When you really think about it Pip is tough. It's kinda metal just not giving a fuck, if only he could do it in a  _ cooler  _ way. 

So he's just stuck. Stuck being reluctantly in love with the polar opposite of himself but far too stubborn to do anything about it. Plus, what if he was rejected by  _ Pip.  _ He'd never recover, he's sure Pip himself would let him down nicely but the rest of the student body? Not so much. Damien isn't really a popular guy, he sees himself as the lone wolf character. His peers definitely don't get it and just label him an asshole. Him, moody, misunderstood and brooding, rejected by Pip, one of the other biggest losers in school? They'd never, ever let him live it down. Although the alternative, he and Pip dating would probably provoke ridicule too. But at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. He only likes to admit that when he's inside his own head, sure nobody else can know what he's thinking. 

He's still glaring at the table, wallowing in his misery when his pity party is interrupted. Someone slides into the other side of the booth opposite him. Damien is about to chew out the idiot who is trying to socialise with him in a McDonald's of all places when he realises the person opposite him is Pip. The fire on his tongue dies instantly and instead his voice fails. What can he say, he doesn't want to tell Pip to go away but he also is kinda tongue tied, unsure how to speak around the person who has his heart. The worst part is he doesn't even know he has this power over Damien. 

"You've been sitting here for ages, are you okay?" Pip asks him, sounding genuinely concerned. This is the kind of person Pip is, always wanting to help out, even a virtual stranger. 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Damien retorts before realising how rude he sounds "I mean, I don't want to get you in trouble?" 

"It's my break, you've been sitting here for my whole shift. So I'll ask again, are you okay?" Pip asks again. Damien doesn't know how to answer. 

"I'll order something I just can't decide yet" Damien fumbles for a reply. 

"For three hours?" Pip challenges, a small glint in his eyes, like he knows something Damien doesn't. 

"I… ah, yeah" Damien stutters. Literally nobody has ever made Damien stutter before. 

"Well, you come here a lot. I've noticed you before, and you seemed kinda… down today" Pip replies. Always earnest and full of concern, they've only ever exchanged Damien's McDonald's order and Pip wants to help him so much. Damien hates that he admires this. 

"You've noticed me before?" Is all he can repeat, dumbly. 

"Yeah, you come in here all the time and I see you in math class. If you wanna be friends all you had to do was ask" Pip says with a small grin. Of course Pip wants to use this as an opportunity to make friends. Pip wants to make friends with everyone, which is part of the reason why nobody wants to hang around him and finds him annoying. He's too eager, but he's so genuine. It can be overwhelming for just anyone, but Damien thinks he's definitely more than just anyone. 

"I… yeah, I mean I mostly come in here to talk to you. That's weird I know…" Damien babbles a little, his nerves taking over and running his mouth for him. 

"Not necessarily, why do you do that?" Pip asks. Again, not making judgements and waiting to hear the whole story. Wanting to believe the best in everyone, even a creep like Damien. 

"Cause you make me nervous. You're so  _ nice.  _ Too nice, and I'm  _ me  _ you know? I don't usually like nice people but I like you… I'm curious but I was too scared to outright talk to you" Damien struggles to explain. 

"There's no need to be scared. I'm not exactly Mr. Popular anyway, I'd love to have a friend" Pip admits self deprecatingly. Damien finds it cute, that Pip would assume Damien doesn't know about his low status at school.

"Yeah, a friend" Damien sighs. Maybe friends is as good as he'll get, seeing as he's never gonna be able to spit his true feelings out. 

"And I don't know why you say you don't like nice people when you seem perfectly nice yourself" Pip replies nicely. Damien wants to laugh, but doesn't, not wanting to be rude again. 

"I'm not nice, there's a reason everyone at school hates me" he grumbles moodily.

"Is it because you're misunderstood?" Pip asks. Damien's heart pounds in his throat, it's like Pip knows exactly what he's thinking. 

"Yes, exactly. I get called a dick but they just don't  _ know  _ me man" Damien replies. 

"Of course, well I can understand why you might be nervous. You have been hurt by others before" Pip explains, very accurately actually. Does Pip actually… understand him? Does Pip get it? 

"I… yeah" Damien trails off, dumbfounded. 

"Well, I think we can be great friends, if that's what you want. Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Pip" Pip grins, holding out his hand to shake. 

"I kno- I mean, I'm Damien" Damien stumbles, taking Pip's hand to awkwardly shake. 

"Nice to meet you Damien, just imagine, this could be the start of such a beautiful friendship, right here, all because you took the chance to visit me at work" Pip muses. He seems to like entertaining the idea of fate. Damien is more cynical. 

"Yeah well, you came over and talked to me. I might've stayed in the corner otherwise" Damien shrugs. 

"Maybe, but you coming here regularly is what intrigued me" Pip tells him. Damien honestly hadn't realised that Pip knew him, or recognized him with every visit. He thought that he probably had just blended in like every other customer. 

"Thanks though, for breaking the ice. I probably was never going to get the courage" he admits quietly. He's glad they're talking now, he hates how his pride gets in the way. 

"You never know, maybe you're braver than you think" Pip says playfully. 

Damien gulps. He's pretty sure he isn't. He doesn't want to admit it out loud but he's never dated anyone. Always kept to himself and avoided any kind of interaction, even things like kissing and dating that most teens his age are crazy for. Like he said before, nobody ever got him. 

"Do you want to hang out another time?" Damien blurts "like not at your work I mean?"

The last thing he wants is to come of as some kind of sleaze but he's not sure how flirting even works. How do you not sound creepy? Everything in his head sounds creepy and weird. 

"Sure, what do you like to do?" Pip asks him. 

"Ah video games… I make art… not really much else, you?" Damien replies, not sure how much of himself he should reveal. 

"What kind of art do you make? I play piano but I also like to paint as well" Pip tells him excitedly. 

"I paint too… just watercolours. I'm not very good" Damien doesn't want to hype himself up. It's just a hobby, he doesn't want Pip thinking he's some kinda Picasso. 

"I'm sure you're great. But for me it's about having fun, I'm not too great either but I love the process of painting" Pip tells him brightly. Damien supposes his attitude is similar, except he's not so overflowingly positive. 

"Maybe we could do that… together" Damien manages to get out. 

"Painting? Sounds great. I've always wanted a friend to share that with" Pip grins. 

"Okay it's a date… I mean… wait…" Damien tries to cut himself off but it's far too late. 

"Do you want it to be a date?" Pip challenges, a playful twinkle in his eye.

"I… um…" Damien struggles. 

"Because I think that's the whole reason you come here. You want to ask me on a date but for one reason or another you're too afraid. Am I right in thinking that?" Pip says, cutting to the chase. 

"Ah, yeah…" Damien manages to reply.

"Well I want to put out there that you have no reason to be worried. I would love to go on that date with you, if it helps I can be the one to ask you out" Pip suggests. Damien can see that underneath he's loving having this effect on Damien. 

"Maybe that would help. My words aren't working" Damien mumbles.

"So shall we then? Try going out on a date together? Painting? Are you free this weekend?" Pip asks cheekily. 

"I am" Damien answers. Not wanting to let on that he's basically free every weekend due to having no friends. 

"Well then, it's certainly a date" Pip says with a wink "let's get you some food before my break is over though." 

Damien is left feeling a million different emotions, still unsure if that interaction even just happened. Pip is even cooler in person and Damien can't wait to find out more as they go along. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
